Arc
The Type 6 SF-11, codenamed Arc, is one of the HF Archetypes and Sento Kasai's primary melee weapon in End War Online. Design The Type 6 SF-11 consists of a pair of dark silver longswords with an odd width to the blades, a hexagonal outline in the middle of the blades, and serrated edges starting two inches from the hilt and running down to the handguard. Its hilt is black with hazard stripes, and a set of triggers are built into the handle which can be manipulated by the user's fingers. When its Formation System is active, the blades expand slightly, deploying a set of magnetically-manipulated sword blades from the hexagonal openings that follow up the user's sword attacks. These "Formation Blades" are thin, hexagonal slabs of metal with sharpened edges and a point on either end, allowing it to stab, slice, and dice as needed. The main longswords and these additional "Formation Blades" all have a swirl pattern reminiscent of Damascus steel. Red lightning crackles in between these blades to confirm the Formation System's activity. Its sheaths are back-mounted, with edges that can spring open so the swords can be unsheathed and swung in an overhead slash from their back-mounted position. Formation System The Type 6 features a unique magnetic generator integrated into its blades, allowing the weapon to eject additional sword blades from the hexagonal slits integrated into the weapon. These extra blades are designed to follow the path of the associated sword's movement, allowing one strike to deal up to 5 times the amount of damage it would normally do. Each Type 6 Sword is capable of deploying four additional blades each, which can be jointly manipulated and juggled between the two main swords for expanded combat potential. Its high frequency modifications are especially potent to counter any dulling effects the magnetic blades may have, offering it even greater cutting power. These Formation Blades are tethered only to the swords, and cannot be remotely manipulated to attack with other weapons. Within a localized magnetic field, the Formation Blades will be able to mimic almost any attack the user performs. For example, if the user proceeds to repeatedly stab an opponent with the Formation System active, the Formation Blades will supplement the wielder's actions by stabbing in tandem with the Main Sword. To activate the Formation System, the user simply needs to unsheathe one or both Type 6 Swords, then pull the bottom-most trigger. This signals the activation of the System, expanding the Main Sword's blade slightly to eject the additional Formation Blades, with the magnetic generators kicking in immediately and suspending the blades in a localized magnetic field. To deactivate this System, the user simply recalls all the Formation Blades to their respective Main Sword, then pulls the top-most trigger. All Formation Blades will then return to the hexagonal space on its Main Sword's blade before the weapon proceeds to close and disengage the magnetic field generator. Unfortunately, anything that can produce a stronger magnetic field than the one generated by Arc's Formation System will be able to render the Formation Blades useless, forcing the user to wield the swords normally. Category:Sword Category:Human Weapons Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Weapon